The present invention relates to a crutch and, more particularly, to a crutch with a handgrip.
FIGS. 1 through 3 show a prior-art crutch 1, which includes a main frame 11 and a handgrip 12. The main frame 11 is composed of two spaced posts. The handgrip 12 is mounted to the posts of the main frame 11 such that the handgrip 12 can be adjusted along the posts to adjust the height of the handgrip 12.
Each post of the main frame 11 defines a plurality of positioning holes 111 for allowing the handgrip 12 to adjust its height. The handgrip 12 includes a main piece 121 and two fasteners 122. The main piece 121 has two end rings at two opposite ends thereof for respectively receiving therein one post of the main frame 11. Each fastener 122 is provided with two engaging tabs 1222 at its two sides and a positioning stud 1221 between the engaging tabs 1222. When the fastener 122 is located at a first position (as shown by the left fastener 122 in FIG. 3), the positioning stud 1221 thereof can be inserted into one of the positioning holes 111, while the engaging tabs 1222 thereof can be fastened to one end ring of the main piece 121 by engaging with two stop ribs 1211 of the end ring, so that the handgrip 12 can be mounted at the height where the positioning hole 111 is located. When the fastener 122 is located at a second position (as shown by the right fastener shown in FIG. 3), the positioning stud 1221 thereof can be clear of the positioning hole 111; the engaging tabs 1222 are moved back from the end ring of the main piece 121 but hooks 1223 at the free ends of the engaging tabs 1222 are blocked by the stop ribs 1211 of the end ring of the main piece 121. Under this condition, the handgrip 12 can be moved upwardly or downwardly to another location of the posts of the main frame 11 so as to adjust its height:
However, when a user applies an excessive force to pull the fastener 122, the hook 1223 thereof may slip off the stop rib 1211 of the end ring of the main piece 121, and thus the fastener 122 can be taken away from the main piece 121, thus causing troubles to the user. Besides, since the engaging tabs 1222 of the fastener 122 are designed to move along the extending direction of the positioning stud 1221, when the fastener 122 is subject to a force of different direction, such a collision, the fastener 122 is easy to break.